


Laser Tag

by Sunnnyboi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnnyboi/pseuds/Sunnnyboi
Summary: The seven and Nico go laser tagging for Percy's birthday in hopes of a normal mortal celebration. Somehow, Will Solace invites himself to the birthday and Nico hopes he doesn't get separated from his team. Solangelo, one-shot.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot about Solangelo, read the description

Birthday celebrations usually happen inside camp borders for the demigods. They are allowed to hold small parties in their cabins as long as they don’t stay the night. Percy had other plans for his birthday. He wanted a normal mortal birthday, so he went and talked to Chiron about it. 

After hours of arguing, Percy somehow managed to convince Chiron to take the seven and some other friends with him to a laser tagging place downtown. 

The Romans had to take a last-minute plane to New York to celebrate Percy’s birthday. Nico was much harder to convince. 

“Nicoooo,” Percy whined. “Come with us! We’re finally getting a normal birthday party outside of camp borders.” 

“Yeah, I know. And I don’t care,” Nico said from under his blanket. 

“Please? Pretty please?” 

“If you keep on whining I’ll hit you with a femur.”

“Hazel is coming.”

Nico shot up. “Since when? I’m coming now.”

Percy smirked and left. 

* * *

“The laser tagging place is just around that corner,” Percy explained. 

_ He looks like a child, _ Nico thought. Percy was bouncing on the spot waiting to cross the street. But Nico couldn’t blame him. It was the first time anyone was allowed to leave camp for a birthday. 

Nico went back to talking with Hazel about everything that happened. He wanted to talk to his sister as much as possible since they lived on opposite sides of the country. 

“Hey!” 

Everyone turned around and saw Will sprinting to catch up with them. He panted as he came to a stop in front of them. 

“I saw you guys leaving camp and I wanted to follow you to wherever you were going! I got lost somewhere around 23rd and I was about to call you,” Will said. 

Nico tried to keep calm while everyone was talking. He had a bad feeling about Will coming laser tagging with them.

But Nico decided that it wasn’t so bad. He’ll just have to avoid him as much as possible. Will walked towards Nico. 

“Hey, Nico! I didn’t know you would come to a birthday party! You usually just sulk in your cabin.”

Nico glared at Will but didn’t say anything. He just laughed. At Nico’s death glare. Insulting. 

“Why are you here?” 

“Why not? I wanted to come with you guys.”

Jason walked in between them, silently wishing they would kiss already. “Break it up, lovebirds. We’re here.”

* * *

The employee there explained the rules and how everything works, but Nico was too busy trying to figure out a way to not get confronted by Will in the maze. 

Inside, his team Percy, Jason, Leo, and Nico tried to make a plan but no one could agree on anything. Classic, Nico thought. They decided to do whatever they want by themselves.

The round started and Nico’s team split up. It was dark and neon lights scattered the playing field. Minutes passed without anyone showing up. Nico heard some voices over on the other side of the arena. Where was everyone? 

He moved far into the maze and suddenly everything was silent. And he could sense someone to his right… a bright presence. 

Nico snuck up to Will without thinking and tried to scare him. 

“BOO- argh!” Nico shouted. 

“I knew you were behind me,” Will said, smiling as he pinned Nico’s arm with the gun against the wall by his wrist.    


Nico knew he messed up. What was he thinking? “Let go of me! How did you even know I was there?”

“You radiate dark energy.”   


“That’s a lie! I do not!” Nico’s heartbeat started speeding up. “Why do you have me pinned down? Just shoot me and leave.”

“Nah.”

They just stared at each other for a bit. Nico tried to understand what was going on in his brain and Will’s brain. 

“Hey… you know… you’re-” Will started. 

“NO! Don’t say it. We’ll only get put in the ‘bad fluff’ category of Wattpad.”

Will raised his free hand in defeat. “Also, you do know that there are other places to post stories.”

Nico kicked Will in the shin and he kneeled in pain. Nico leaned down, worry showing on his face. He hoped he didn’t kick him too hard. 

“Are you okay? Oh, gods, I’m so sorry-”

Will suddenly stood up and kissed him. You might be wondering, “how? Give me the details!” But this story is rated T. So I’ll leave it up to your imagination. 

Oh, but trust me, it was on the lips. Full kiss. And they had their arms around each other. And when they broke the kiss, they were panting and red. And-

“Shut up,” Nico said, not taking his eyes off of Will. 

“Who? What?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Okay, but now you know I like you and you like me back, right?”

Nico nodded. He was blushing. ‘So… uh, you wanna like-”

Jason walked around the corner and spotted them, shipping them so hard. “What are you two doing? Time’s up. We lost.”

Nico blushed again, but Will was quick to answer. “I captured Nico and I was holding him hostage.”

“But this is a game where you have to get as many kills as you can…”

Will blushed too. “Let’s just leave and never speak of this again.”

They finished the rest of their games and had a lot of fun. Everyone took a large slice of cake and brought out their birthday presents. 

They had a great day without any monsters. You’d think that 9 powerful demigods would attract a lot of nasty things. 

On their way home, Will walked over to Nico and took his hand. Nico just looked down and acted cool but on the inside, he was freaking out.    


_ Oh, gods, what do I do, how do I hold his hand,  _ Nico panicked. 

“Can you chill out?” Will whispered. 

“No, I’ve never held anyone’s hand!”

“Be natural. Just let it be.” 

“Okay, okay!” 

They held hands all the way home and didn’t notice everyone whispering to each other about Solangelo. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, that's it, you can leave now. I had no idea how to finish it so I just ended it like that. Thanks for reading my crappy story!


End file.
